Indecisive Love
by nemzita
Summary: Luce is finding out a bit more of why she came to Sword&Cross but this time around, she can't decide who to pick Cam or Daniel?
1. Chapter 1

Tough Love

_This story is set at Sword&Cross when Luce wakes up for detention but everything past it is my version of the time Luce can't decide who to pick, Cam, the guy who is sumblimey gorgeous, nice to her in ever way and very intrguing or Daniel, they guy she hardly speaks to, flipped her off at her first day and the one who she can't seem to shake off her mind. Each chapter will be released every couple of days or so and i hope you enjoy :). _

_P.S Don't like, Don't comment._

**Chapter One**

Luce wakes up to her short floppy hair tumbling down her face and the tiniest hint of sunshine shining through the window. She glances at her clock, 5:30. She sighs and manages to haul herself out of bed only to feel like wanting to go back. Her first day wasn't that bad. She met a crazy yet nice girl, Arriane who asked her to chop off her long locks within fifteen minutes of knowing her and decided to be her friend at first glance, has a crush on a gorgeous rocker guy with the most greenest eyes she had ever seen named Cam, got flipped off by a handsome mysterious guy called Daniel who she can't stop thinking about, and finally managed to have meat loaf squashed onto her hair by a punk bitch who all she knew about was named Molly. _Why was school so hard?_

It was times like these she wanted to be back at home in Georgia with her best friend Callie, which she didn't even text back yet, not even a notice to say she's alive. It was still the crack of dawn and just as she was gonna crawl back under her duvet, she remembered something important. Oh crap she had a detention to attend and seeing by the time she got down there, Randy would be seriously pissed off with her. Great just what she needed to start off a perfect day at Sword&Cross. Luce really needed to hurry now so she slipped on a black t-shirt, skinny jeans and some converses before combing her hair which would just fall back down anyway and splashed water on her face.

Luce ran down the hall really hoping to speed up when she bumps into somebody knocking both the person and her down at the foot of the main door.

"Hey slow down, detention ain't that great here" spoke a familar voice.

She just about managed to dust herself down to be met by them deepset green .

"I-I'm sorry, figured i'd be late enough already, are you ok? She stutters as she helps herself up out of the tangle.

"I am now" grinned Cam showing a perfect row of white teeth. Luce blushed as she helped him up when he held her hand longer than he should've. She pulled away to quickly and just as she was about to respond he was a second quicker.

"Don't worry, i quite enjoyed being knocked over, gave me a little wake up call for these sort of days, you mind if i accompany you?" he adds with a hopeful smile. Luce shyly nods as Cam takes her arm in his as they walk towards the misty graveyard.

"Wait isn't detention in a classroom" Luce pursed her lips in confusion

"You have much to learn Lucinda, sooo, how was your first day, terrible or great?"

"I'll answer them both at a time" Luce replies "Well i be-friended Arriane who asked me to instantly cut off her hair and had Molly 'the demon' who squished meat loaf into my hair, soooo it went quite weirldy but alright in a strage way. What do you think then?"

Cam had suddenly stiffened when she mentioned 'the demon' but quickly erased her thought when he smiled (slightly).

"Don't worry, it'll get easier, first days always the worst. Luckily you got me to look out for you" he grinned, stopping to push her hair back behind her ear making her blush again "And by my timing we should be just about on time to get another detention, so wanna race there?"

Luce thought for a while and then started running while it took Cam only three seconds to catch up. She looked behind without realising where she was stepping and before she knew she was falling...until she found herself caught in his arms.

"Told you i'd look out for you" Cam smiled before helping her back up.

"Ahhheemmm" shouted someone. They turnt around to find Randy standing there looking angry while Molly, Daniel were sweeping away leafs from old tombs and Arriane was just far off giggling and whispering with Roland.

"Well now that you've finally graced us with your presence you two can pair up and start on that that one over there" sneered Randy while poiting to a statue of a man on a horse with a sharp spear a good thirty metres away. She walked off with Cam while Randy strode towards Arriane and Roland who immdietly got back to work.

"_This _is dentention?" asked Luce

"Yup" he looked at Luce's dissapointed face while throwing her a brush"Please this is by far the least agonizing detention we've had, last time Randy made us swim sixty-five laps of the swimming pool"

Luce gasped "No way, are you serious?"

"Mmmhmm" Cam nodded "Luckily, I'm quite the athletic one, so i came first" he winked giving her butterflies. They started to work well, talking and sometimes sitting down to have a break but Luce could sense somebody looking at her. She turned around to see Daniel thirty metres away looking at straight at her then at Cam before going back to work. He looked almost hurt in those violet eyes.

"Hey, um Cam?" Luce turnt around too quickly and in the result created a deep gash on her forearm from the spear. She screamed and got everybodies attention, apart from Randy who looked up from her newspaper, squinted at Luce's injury and returned back to her paper.

"Oh my gosh Luce, what happened, I'll get a bandage!"Cam gasped, but before Luce could speak he dashed off towards the main building. Luce sat on the floor at squirmed at the sting, there was blood running down her arm now.

"Are you ok" She turned around and found Daniel kneeling beside her, full attention on the cut. Luce nodded but was very confused. _One minute you flip me off next you come to help me, what next? _she thought.

"It's quite deep, nothing serious, you wanna go medical?" he placed his hand in hers giving her a fuzzy tingle, she was going to nod but she thought about Cam.

"I'm fine, Cam's gone to get-

"-Hey i got your..." He saw Luce and Daniel and and suddenly his jaw clenched "... i got your, um, bandage" Luce pulled away from Daniel, hoping Cam wouldn't think bad of what he just saw but he wasn't fazed (or at least not showing it). She winced as he cleaned up the blood and carefully bandaged up the wound.

"What was that about" Cam asked curiously with a raised eyebrow. Great just what she needed, Cam getting suspicious about him. She turned to Daniel but realised he'd got back to work very quickly.

"Oh-um, it's nothing he came to see if i was alright, Thanks for helping by the way"Luce smiled. He leaned in to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Luce blushed embarrisingly and beamed at him while Cam just gazed at her intimately.

"I told you remember, i'd look out for you"


	2. Chapter 2

Luce carefully moved her arm without trying to make it any worse. Callie is gonna flip. Luce smiled to herself as she though of her reaction. _"OH MY GOD, what have you done already" _or more likely_ "I leave you for one week and this is what happens, i told your mum you shouldn't have left my radar". _She hated the fact the that her mum forced her to leave behind everyhing she loved to go to some phyco school and hated even more that she couldn't hold a one minute conversation with her mum before she burst into tears and walked away. Luce spent a week in her room without eating or speaking to somebody once after the incident. But that was the past and as far as she was concerned, she needed to stay hopeful for the future and well away on making herself feel any worse than she was or anybody else around her (at least thats what she kept telling herself).

She leans back in her chair and takes in the atmosphere with a deep breath. Randy had placed Luce in a deck chair (a little too late) after her injury then trodded of towards the main building muttering something under her breath. Cam continued to work to work with his sleeves rolled up, giving Luce a perfect view of his muscley arms and a moment to stare. Every couple of minutes he'd sit by Luce to see how he was doing and even bring an apple. Wow he was perfect, the emearld green eyes, the jet black shaggy hair, he had it all. Arriane and Roland were now running around and laughing with fistfuls of leafs, throwing it at each other while Molly was sitting up against a tree with her ipod and headphones on full blast and Daniel... wait where was he?. He'd ran off when Cam back with her bandages and now-

"-Hey" spoke a soft voice behind her

Luce carefully inched around to get a better view of the person but when she did, nobody seemed to be there.

"I'm here" spoke the voice again but this time in front making her jump foward and deepen the gash. Ouch that was definetly gonna lengthen out the cut. She got a better view now. Daniel.

"Oh i'm so sorry, didn't mean to scare you, is your arm alright?" he ploppled down beside her and put his hand on her arm. She felt a strange tingle through her body at his touch and all of a sudden her cut stopped hurting completely. Luce thought about saying no beacuse he'd caused her cut to deepen her cut but then she thought about saying yes, she was still pretty new and getting on somebody's bad side (epecially Daniel's) would be totally bad. Instead she settled for a sort of shrug. He stared out at the forest for what seemed ages then pulled a bag of cheese puffs out of a small duffel bag . Her favorites. Which made Luce wonder where does everyvody get their stuff from. Of course, Roland, She remembered back to yesterday when Arriane filled her in and gave her a _grand _tour of Sword&Cross.

"Thanks, how'd you know?" Luce asked as she carefully took the bag and started munching. Wow this was the first real food she had in 3 days.

He shrugged "Dunno, just figured you'd be hungry after this morning and your welcome" he glanced at her before returning his gaze towards the forest. She turned towards him to see what was really bothering him. He stared back giving her a full view of his violet eyes. He decided to break the tension by taking some cheese puffs and giving her a sort of half smile.

"LULULUCINDA!" Luce turned to see Arriane smiling & jogging toward them with a bunch of leafs in one hand and a small bag in the other. Before she could move she was drenched in leafs and started to laugh along Arriane. Daniel had better reflexes and shot up before she got near.

"Oh come on D, lighten up, Randy ain't here remember?". Daniel just scoffed and walked off toward the main building. Arriane decided to join Luce on the chair and reached for the bag of cheese puffs before scoffing her face and grinning making Luce laugh even harder. Why was he so serious, his hot and cold moods were really getting annoying now. She was quick to change the subject after he'd just left them feeling a little awakward.

"How does everyone sneak this stuff into school, obviously i know Roland does it but won't you get into trouble" Luce aked, hopefully she would tell her how the sytem works. Arriane raised one eyebrow in interest then got up (with Luce's bag of cheese puffs) before helping Luce up aswell.

"Fast learner eh?, well let me take you to the next step then". She linked her arm in Luce's and took her into the forest then left, right, foward left until Luce couldn't keep up anymore. She suddenly felt a cold chill down her back and looked at the sky. The shadows were near again but why?. Arriane stopped and pointed to a massive gap in the wall giving a view of a road.

"Here we are, the school is too dumb to notice it but _we _clever kids-" she winked at Luce "- have discovered this little escape and every week or so Roland comes around and asks what you need,he comes out here to get what he needs, and just past this road is a high street" Arriane let out an exhausted sigh as if she'd just read a bedtime story to a bunch of unruly kids.

"I fancy a trip out of this hellhole, you?" Arriane turned to face Luce fully now with hands in pocket.

"I'm not really dressed to go out and i don't have an money on me" Luce tried to convince her but she didn't think it would work. She did not wanna have another detention.

"Don't worry i got i covered, Arriane reached into her bag and pulled out a stack of $20 notes. Luce couldn't hold back her jaw drop when she saw her pull out another and hand it to Luce. There was a good $750 in each stack.

"Um, i don't think i can accept this, it's way too much and i don't think i could pay you back" Arriane gave her a _shut up and have some fun _looks before leading Luce out of the grounds.

"Trust me i got plenty, my dads an architect and mum owns a club, now about the clothes" she paused and looked Luce up and down before fiddling with her hair and walking around her. " I know this shop that make the best gothic clothes EVER!, you, my darling are perfect for the look so lets get going" Arriane grinned and led Luce by her good arm through the gap and onto a desserted road. There were two pubs, a corner shop and a pet shop.

"Come on, it's not here, just a five minute walk and trust me, we can stop for a coffee and have a catch up chat etc".

They walked down streets of large elegant grey houses and and small cottages, this area wasn't that bad except for the feeling nobody was around. They got to an opening an she suddenly understood why nobody was at home. They walked onto a bright, half-crowded and loud high street with more varieties of shops she could ever thnk of. There was a hairdresser, 2 supermarkets, loads of clothing stores, electronic stores, sweet shops, furniture shops, shoe shops and even a whole shop dedicated to bags. Luce didn't know where to start.

"Where should we start then Luce?, the wicked clothing store i told you about or get some of the best nail designs done on your pretty little nails?"

"Um the clothes store i guess, where is it then?" Arriane pointed out to a tiny black door squashed between the hairdresser and shoe shop.

"Pretty small don't you think?" Luce asked but she just shrugged and carried on towards it. She opened the door and Luce found a fleet of stairs going up. Great, more agony.

"Now no shoplifting, or getting into any trouble with those serious shoppers up there got it?" Arriane smiled at her and then opened up another door to a large room containg all sorts of clothes. Corsets, dresses, ripped stokings, leather jackets, boots, skirts and fingerless studded gloves. She was speechless and before she could even ask Arriane how much this stuff cost she was off talking to who seemed like the owner. She had multiple peircings on her face and wore a pair of ripped jeans with a long shouldered top and black army boots. Luce once tried to carry out that sort of look but ended up taking it off five minutes later.

"LUCE!" Arriane shouted for her to come over and join her at the lounge area.

"This" she showed Luce to the owner who smiled nicely and held out her hand. Luce shook it and sat on the chair next to Arriane's ."is Luce, she's looking for elegant and sexy for our little fashion show tonight and it better bring out her best features like her beautiful figure and envious cleavage, and _i _want edgey and hard. something to bring out my lovely new hair, Kelly?". Luce gaped at her while the owner laughed like she was used to it.

"Got it, come with me please" She led them down rows of unique racks of clothing until she stopped at black and purple lace knee high dress. It was beautiful. Kelly took it off the hanger and handed it to Luce. She added a black corset, fingerless purple gloves and a black pair of pumps with a bow. Luce tried on her outfit in the changing rooms while carefully slipped of her bandage. It was only a huge scar now and she wouldn't need her bandage any more. For such a gothic shop, she looked so different and when she stepped out the whole shop turned to stare at her with envy. Arriane smiled while Kelly had the pleased look on her face. Luce looked like a 1500's princess

"Come on Luce, i got my dream outfit and more right here" she showed her two packed bags. "and you have that, and a couple of other stuff i want you to try on" Kelly tapped at the register and the number $200.50 came up. They both payed one hundred dollars and twenty five cents each and Kelly gladly took the money. Luce always went shopping with Callie but never with this much money and in this sort of shop. They stepped out onto the main high street and Arriane faced her.

"Where next Luce, it's you call?"

Luce knew exactly where to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Luce plopped down on her bed with seven shopping bags in hand and a starbucks latte. She'd just spent a whole day going from shop to shop, seeking out the best deals and blowing $699. So far she had some killer outfits, her short hair was all done up, nails were long and black with purple designs (Arriane's idea to keep _on theme_ with her clothing scheme), another two pairs of converses, countless pairs of black and purple flats and wedges, lovely underwear and a petit raincoat to fit her tiny frame. Everything she had was mostly black or black with purple designs so Luce was sure she wouldn't get into trouble. She took a sip of her bone dry latte and started to get changed. Arriane would be expecting her back in her dorm for their little _fashion show_. When they were out , they argued about who would look the best and what was their most favourite outfit. Luce knew exactly which was her best. The first one she tried on was beautiful and she couldn't wait to try it back on. Then came the black torn jeans wth conceverses, a studded corset top and a short sleeved black mini jacket. Arriane wore stylish and sweet clothes. Luce's favourite was the short frilly mini dress with a pair of lacey tights, killer stilletos, and the fingerless lacey gloves. Luce was told to hide the new stuff in her wardrobe and put the padlock on it.

Luce finished doing herself up, carefully watching her nails and having a tough time doing up her corset. She wore that and took her second outfit, a bag of treats for the fashion show and the remainder of her bone dry latte. As she slipped out the door, she hoped nobody would see her, so she ran towards Arriane's room, knocked three times like she had told her and then entered into a poster covered room and clothes sticking out of all draws. Arriane looked Luce up and down before putting a satisfied smile on her face.

"Good choice, my favourite of yours and people are going to E-N-V-Y you when they see this" she clapped then turned to Luce with her long black coat that came past her knees. She held the edges and grinned "prepare to be blown away" Arriane revealed the outfit and she gasped at it's beauty, she knew the outfit was nice but it looked so much better on. "what'd ya think?"

"You look amazing but i thought we weren't allowed to wear this sort of stuff"Luce pursed her lips.

"Of course we are, just not anything bright. That's exactly why i told you to hide your stuff, school sees the labels and bags and everything get confiscated and it will DEFO blow our cover on our little hideout. Now you got the snacks?" Luce and put down her bag nodded before Arriane pulled her toward the mirror and took a picture of them both.

"Nice little pic to add to my blog, now were gonna have a catch up chat session so i know what you've done without you tour guide then we'll walk around school grounds to show off our new looks" Luce couldn't get started just yet, she needed a bit of space.

"Cool, um, i gotta use the bathrooom, so i'll be back in five minutes ok? Arriane raised an eyebrow and put up her hands in mock surrender.

"Fine but you're still gonna help set out, little Luce, five mintutes go" she waved her off then contiued to unpack. Luce slipped out and breathed in deeply. She needed some space after today but was not sure where to go. She walked down the corridor and got as far as the main door then somebody's hand came up over her eyes, they were soft and was slightly shaking.

"Guess who" whispered the person. Luce turnt around to find Cam leaning against the wall with a smile on his face. "You look stunning, going somewhere special?" she blushed and have a shy shake of her head.

"I-I'm just hanging out with Arriane, were having a little hangout" Luce could barely get the words out, why was she tripping on her words? Callie found it hilarious when she done that.

"Ah i see, you found the gap in the wall?. Don't worry nobody tells and not many people know about it anyway. Soooo your just gonna hang out in a room where nobody can see you looking like a 1500's sex godess?" Cam raised and eyebrow and smirked at her clothing, epecially the corset. Luce knew she shoudn't have put that on, she could feel his gaze lingering at her chest.

"Please i look like nothing compared to Arriane, i have a better outfit-" before she could finish, he swooped her up and held her close to him. She started to breath faster but enjoyed the attention she got from him.

"You look absoloutly perfect, what would make you think that, huh?" Luce didn't have a chance to finish because the next thing she knew, his lips were on hers. At first she surprised by the cool wave that came over her then she just closed her eyes and let her lips do the rest. His tongue found hers and they kissed for about forty seconds before she pulled away smiling at him.

"Wow, wait not here and not now" Luce told him while looking around.

"Oh come on, why?" Cam seemed as if it was a joke.

"I can't just leave Arriane after all she's done for me toady" She hoped he would understand.

"Fine, after you've had your little get together with Arriane, please meet me in the courtyard at twelve, ok?" He leaned back in for a smell peck and then dashed off. Oh My God. Luce just had her first kiss (she didn't think Trevor would count) with a guy she knew for about two days. Not only that but he seemed to like her so easily that she was a tiny bit surprised at his fast desicion. She touched her lips then walked back to Arriane's room and slid in to see her surrounded in boxes and bags.

"Ah, there you are, right set out snacks on the drawer and after help get rid of all these bags and rubbish i don't need. And then we'll have a chat, eat etc etc and finally walk around school grounds. How's that for a girly night?" Arriane asked. Luce looked at her clock 22:03, she had plenty of time for a girly night. She settled for a nod and started on the snacks, they had popcorn, chewy sweets, coke and a bottle of vodka Arriane shoplifted from the cornershop.

"Are you sure were gonna need this?" she held up the bottle of vodka to her. Arriane thought for a moment then hid it under her bed.

"We'll need it for Roland's party tomorrow, and maybe if were lucky enough to have some left, we'll save it for another little get together, right now you've got the snacks ready, give us a hand down here would ya?". Luce tiptoed around two pairs of stilletos and a pile of clothes and started to help. It took an hour , two wardrobes, some boxes and one whole garbage bag before they could proceed with their girly night out. They both threw themselves onto the bed and layed back for a while. All she could think about was Cam at the moment and what would happen when she met him at the courtyard, she couldn't beleive her luck until Arriane interupted her thoughts.

"Pass us the coke would ya, and the popcorn, us girls deserve a treat after the labour we've been through today" She winked at Luce then stuffed her face with the popcorn.

"Now, are you ever gonna tell me what you did to end up in hell?" Arriane sat up and stared at her. There was no way Luce could back out now so she surrendered to the question and told her everything. She suddenly felt a bit lighter but at the same time guilty. Everyone else thought she was some crazy murderer when she didn't even know what had happened herself.

"Meh, i've heard worse, trust me your case is by far the most minor incident a student had done to end up here" Arriane took it too lightly and the fact that she layed back down made Luce feeel like arguing back.

"_You've heard worse?_, that's it, somebody died innocently and..." she was totally out of line and prayed she wouldn't get mad.

"and... it wasn't your fault right?" Luce nodded, it was as if she knew what happened "wow, you're so defensive. But don't worry i've seen it a thousand times, happened to a mate of mine. She found a designer bag, picked it up and little did she know it was stolen from Gucci. She told them but of course they wouldn't beleive her because she already had a record for shoplifting." Arriane let out a sigh and got up holding out her hand to Luce. "Come on, what's done is done right?, now lets go show off our killer outfits before hitting the hay". She checked the clock and saw how late it had gotten. 23:32. She needed to hurry up with Arriane and fast if she wanted to meet Cam on time.


End file.
